Gorgosaurus
Gorgosaurus is a tyrannosaur theropod that appeared in Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie. It was the secondary antagonist, who's name is Gorgon. Behaviour Gorgosaurus are sociable animals. They live in families, of up to 7 females and 4 juveniles. The family is lead by a single male, who leads several females on the hunts. They also hunt in packs. Gorgosaurus have a degree of cooperation in pack hunting, but when feeding can be bloodthirsty and fight each other. Gorgosaurus are active hunters. They sniff out prey and then set up an ambush. When hunting herds of Pachyrhinosaurus, the females will run out to get the herd to run. Then the lead male will join the chase, and they sniff out sick or weak animals. They will then divide the herd, and their targets will be cornered with no area to go, like a river. They will then carefully select their target, usually by having a female attack a Pachyrhinosaurus and distract it and then have the male kill it. It is always the male that makes the kill. Gorgosaurus also have a unique technique of killing Pachyrhinosaurus adults. They bite down hard on the back of their necks, which are muscley and thick. However, this can take some time and can be very dangerous, especially if the prey moves. However, the male will plant his foot on his prey to stop him from moving and bite down as hard as he can, until he hits a nerve at the back of the neck that stuns the Pachyrhinosaurus, and kills it. They will also use natural disasters to their advantage. For example, during a forest fire, a pack of Gorgosaurus attacked various forest animals, and the ones that stray and are panicked are targeted. Unlike most tyrannosaurs, Gorgosaurus are able to leap up and pluck a fully grown Quetzalcoatlus out of the sky, despite their heavy size and weight. For kills like these, the male will not feed, and instead have juveniles and females feed. However, not all Gorgosaurus live in packs. While the vast majority do, a few, usually in forested areas live alone. They usually sleep, and lie in wait until prey comes to them, or a commotion attracts them into feeding. ''In Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie'' At the beginning of the film, Alex, the Alexornis flies to a female resting on a river forest. She opens her mouth, and Alex pecks out and cleans out her mouth, but she snaps, and Alex flies out and away. Later, after Patchi and Scowler get whisked down the river, in order to escape the Quetzalcoatlus, they enter a forest at night, and Patchi trips over Gorgon's tail, which she mistakes for a log. They then silently walk slowly past him. Then, as a pack of Chirostenotes attack Patchi and Scowler, Patchi bites one in the leg, and the commotion wakes the Gorgosaurus and the Gorgosaurus attacks the injured Chirostenotes and presumably kills him. After Patchi is left for dead by Colosso, Gorgon and his pack attack again. This time they target Patchi, only for Scowler to hold them off. However, Patchi, her faith restored thanks to Scowler, Blossom, and Alex, retaliate and attack the pack, with Scowler facing off against the females, whilst Patchi and Gorgon fight. Patchi, still weakened from Colosso's beating, still keeps getting injured. Gorgon gains the upper hand and knocks her down. Gorgon tries to ambush Scowler, but this angers Patchi, as she repeatedly rams him into a rock, breaking his spine. Gorgon yells at the two that Egg Mountian is actully an erupting volcano. Upon hearing this, Patchi and Scowler run off, leaving Gorgon to die from his wounds. Gallery GorgosaurusKill.jpg|Gorgon on top of his recently killed Pachyrhinosaurus. GorgosaurusHit.jpg|Gorgon being smacked in the face by an adult Patchi. Tyrannosaur and Pterosaur.jpg|Gorgon lunging at a Quetzalcoatlus. Category:Carnivore Category:Antagonist Category:Named animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Tyrannosaur Category:Coelurosaur